


Solace

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plane, Quick fluff after watching their performance in New York, Sharing a Bed, bobhwan, fixing bad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: The one where Bobby tries to get Jinhwan out of a bad mood





	Solace

“Hyung.”

Jinhwan felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle as it wrapped around his muscle. The whisper and the warmth he felt from the touch told him who it was, but he had chosen to ignore it. He was too pissed at everything and anyone that he was afraid he was going to take it out on the first person who dared to approach him. Even their managers had given him the leeway because they sensed his mood was dark.

“Hyung…”

The whisper was more insistent now, and it was paired with a slight shake on his shoulder.

 _Where is Junhoe?_ Jinhwan thought, looking for his dongsaeng who was his seatmate for this almost fifteen-hour flight. He knew of the renewed friendship between Junhoe and this person who was trying to bother his sleep, but he didn’t know that it reached the level of giving up his seat for this guy.

 _Or maybe even Junhoe couldn’t take how dark my mood was_.

“You know, you can ignore me all you want but I’m not going to go away,” came the gruff whisper. A couple of beats passed, and then the other guy heaved a sigh. After that, he had adjusted the blanket that covered Jinhwan as it was already slipping, ensuring his hyung was well-covered.

And then Jinhwan thought he would go away now, after being ignored for a while, but he didn’t.

They were in the middle aisle of the business class, so the seats were right next to each other’s, unlike the outer aisles that carried solo seats. This worked to the younger guy’s convenience—he lifted the arm bar between their seats, moving closer to Jinhwan, and then leaned his head on Jinhwan’s shoulder. He snuggled closer, sliding his hand underneath the blanket that he had just covered his hyung with. He patted underneath the blanket until he found Jinhwan’s hand, and he held onto it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

After a few minutes, Jinhwan felt his entire being relax, like all the negative energies that he had held onto during that performance in New York for a phone brand had been released. It wasn’t anybody’s fault his microphone wasn’t working that well. The staff had checked it, it was working fine during soundcheck, but come showtime it somehow conked out and the volume was low. He couldn’t express and hype his song parts because the crowd wouldn’t be able to hear him.

But he still sang. He performed. He was an idol after all, and a professional one at that.

Even if no one heard him.

And there was something off about how Jinhwan felt about that night. They were in a new city— _NEW YORK!!!! It’s their first time!—_ and he and the rest of the boys had fun exploring the place even just for a day. The Empire State Building, the Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, the street food…

Everything was working fine, and he felt fine—but today…

Today Jinhwan was like a well-oiled machine that had chosen to sputter at the wrong time. The microphone incident made it worse.

Jinhwan sighed heavily, inadvertently forgetting that he was faking that he was asleep. The guy whose head was on his shoulder chuckled, since given his proximity he would’ve felt Jinhwan’s sigh.

“Bobby-ah,” Jinhwan whispered, and using his free hand, he removed his eye mask. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim lights inside their plane cabin, and then looked sideways at the younger guy beside him.

“I know you hate it, you know,” Bobby whispered, keeping his free hand busy by playing with the edge of Jinhwan’s blanket. “You hate it that for some reason your mood switched from happy to dark and you couldn’t get out of it. But I saw you tried, hyung. You still tried to perform out there and ensure that the people who came to see us were also happy. You still gave it your all. And for fans—and for _me_ —that’s enough.”

Bobby gave Jinhwan’s hand in his a squeeze. “Please don’t be too hard on yourself, Jinani hyung. Let go. There are just some things we can’t control, and you shouldn’t focus your mind on those. It’ll just drive you crazy.”

And then Bobby drew back, saw that his hyung was looking at him, and gave the most sheepish and cutest smile he could muster, so much so that his eyes disappeared into thin lines.

Jinhwan’s lips cracked into a smile, which made Bobby’s smile turn into a grin.

“There it is,” he said, and Jinhwan shook his head, but he was still smiling.

Bobby returned to his spot, leaning his head against Jinhwan’s shoulder. He rearranged their positions so that he was also under Jinhwan’s blanket, and that their hands were intertwined, their fingers filling the spaces in between each other’s.

“How’d you kick Junhoe out?”  Jinhwan asked, leaning his head against Bobby’s, too.

“He actually came to my place and said we switch?” Bobby said, sounding a bit puzzled himself. “He said I’m the only one who can make it better.”

“Hey, Junhoe-ah tried—”

“Shh,” Bobby cut in. “I know he did. Apart from me, he’s the only other person I know who can get you out of it.” He paused. “Okay, maybe even Hanbin.”

“You just do it better than anyone, though, Jiwon-ah,” Jinhwan admitted with a sigh.

“I do, no?” Bobby said, and Jinhwan could detect the smile in Bobby’s voice. “I guess out of all us three, I’m the only one who isn’t scared to approach you when you get into this mood.”

They lapsed into a spell of silence, slightly punctuated by Donghyuk’s soft snores from the next aisle. Bobby snuggled closer, his head almost at Jinhwan’s chest. Jinhwan knew Bobby was tired, too—he had taken roughly a five-hour bus ride from Virginia to New York, arriving only a couple of hours before their show started this evening. There wasn’t enough time to tell stories and catch-up because they were wrapped in a chaos of preparation, but he had wanted to ask how his visit with his family and his nephew went.

But they have time for that later.

Jinhwan nudged Bobby, and the younger guy sat up. He then lifted the blanket that was covering both of them, and he was thankful that they were flying business class so the seats were wider and they had better legroom. He reclined both their seats so that it became a flat bed, and then he laid back down.

Bobby placed his head on Jinhwan’s chest, closing his eyes immediately. Jinhwan covered both their bodies with the blanket, and then rested his hand on Bobby’s hip.

Bobby could hear the steady beat of Jinhwan’s heart, the slow and steady pulse telling him his hyung was now relaxed. He placed his arm around Jinhwan’s waist, sighing contentedly. He had missed his members when he was away for a couple of days, but he had missed his hyung the most.

After a while, when Jinhwan could feel Bobby’s breathing become slower as he fell into a deeper sleep, he whispered, “Thank you, for not giving up on me and for checking up on me, Jiwon-ah.”

“Anything for you, hyung,” Bobby whispered back very lazily, surprising Jinhwan as the hyung thought he was already asleep. “Now sleep. I know how long-haul flights agitate you.”

Jinhwan smiled, pressing a kiss atop Bobby’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic coming from their Samsung performance yesterday, 17 March (or 16 March, if you're on NY time haha). Apologies for the crappy plot but I hope it made you guys smile!


End file.
